Silence And Awkwardness May Not Be An Eternal Road Block
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Berwald finds himself crushing on the new student in his class, Lucia. Nyo!Norway, Nyo!Finland, Nyo!Iceland.


Berwald gazed across the room at the emotionlessly seeming Lucia that sat there.

She had drew his eye and therefore his gaze, the first day that she arrived at this school.

Lucia never seemed to be interested in class and always lost in thought yet she managed to have the top scores in the class.

Either she knew it all already or she was actually paying attention.

Berwald had previously been the one with the highest score, so it came as a huge surprise that the new kid would claim that spot from him yet rather than upset Berwald, it fascinated him.

He longed to be able to talk to her and discover all of the hidden chambers of her heart and self yet he was much too shy to speak to the pretty and almost always silent girl.

She was so silent in fact that Berwald still hadn't heard her voice and still he longed to hear the perfect cadence of her spoken word and the flawless hits of every spoken note in the English language or Swedish or her native tongue.

Just the thought of hearing her native tongue sent shivers down his spine, and he had to forcefully drag his eyes away from her to pay attention to the class that they were in.

If he hadn't done so, she may have spotted him staring again, and those cold stares were his only motivation to stare at her enchanting beauty.

As the bell finally rang, effectively dismissing the class, Tiina walked over to talk to Lucia.

Berwald's heart gave a nervous thud as his best friend went to talk to his crush, and he was surprised to find that Lucia said something to make Tiina laugh.

It only fascinated him more, and he longed to go speak to her as well just to discover more about her.

He packed up his bag and left the classroom with out greeting Lucia as was his constant routine.

What wasn't normal was that Tiina brought Lucia as she caught up to her best friend for him to drive her home.

"You should meet, Berwald. He's my best friend." Tiina grinned over at him.

"Hello." Lucia spoke up in a monotone yet her voice still tempted Berwald in a way that was not of lust yet had no immediate relation to any describle emotion.

"H-Hello." Hopefully his nervous stutter would go unnoticed by the girl that he had fallen for.

Tiina pulled Lucia back in to a cheerful conversation, leaving Berwald alone with his thoughts.

"Oh, Berwald." Tiina spoke up to reclaim her best friend's attention.

"Yes?" Berwald asked as he tried to focus on not acknowledging his crush, Lucia, who had settled in between Tiina and Berwald as if in ease.

"Can Luci and her sister ride with us?" Tiina asked though in all actuality she begged.

"Sure." Grumbled Berwald in his deep timbre that he didn't realize affected Lucia the same way that her voice affected him.

Matthias leaned against Berwald's car affectively reminding the Swedish teen that the Dane that they were friends with had forgotten his car at home.

Berwald sighed.

Tiina climbed in the passenger seat as Lucia called her sister up on her cellphone.

Berwald definitely did not like the fact that Matthias would be sitting near Lucia and her sister though Berwald knew that there was nothing that he could do about that.

A small girl that was probably half as adorable as Lucia walked closer and Berwald could definitely tell the difference.

Sadly, Matthias took an interest in the older sister and kept trying to get Lucia to open up to him.

Naturally, Berwald made sure to drop off the Dane first, and then he went towards Lucia and her sister's house which was surprisingly not far from his and Tiina's respective houses.

The Swedish teen tried not to note this information as crucial with in his own head.

The picking up of Lucia and her younger sister became a normal thing that Berwald slowly grew used to until the day that both Tiina and Emy were sick and he was alone in the car with Lucia, herself.

His mind blanked on things to say that morning other than I'm sorry though he didn't know how much that meant given the circumstances.

Berwald saw a completely new side to Lucia that had only appeared that first drive with her when Matthias was in the car, her deeply rooted concern for her little sister.

It only managed to make the Swede adore her even more, and he had to fight off the urge to give her a comforting hug as Berwald had never been one for hugs regardless of how cute the recipient would be.

Berwald had no idea when he and Lucia actually started to talk to one another, but he could recall every conversation that they had word for word which may stem from his nearly perfect memory or his infatuation with the other teenager.

He certainly had no idea that day who moved first or when his crush was returned, he just knew that it felt nice and warmed his heart to nearly sweltering heats that surprisingly didn't bug him.

It took everything in him to hold on in case the kiss made him lose consciousness from it due to the internal fire that spread with in both of their bodies and the love concieved there.


End file.
